


Christmas with you, Forever

by Dramatiics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramatiics/pseuds/Dramatiics
Summary: Just a quick little one shot for Christmas.<3Happy Holidays everyone!!! <3 <3 <3
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Christmas with you, Forever

Dean knows a set up for a blind date when he sees one. There is no other reason for Sam to have invited him to his company’s holiday party. Sam’s soon-to-be forever plus one, his fiancé Jessica Moore, works for the same company as his brother. They both could have forgone inviting people to their holiday party but instead they decided each to bring a plus one. And both plus ones happen to be single. Dean has met Jessica’s plus one in passing. She did nothing for him, but Sam insists that once he gets to know her Dean would fall in love just like he did with Jess. 

Dean doesn’t believe him but he’s also not in the mood to spend another Friday night alone, especially so close to Christmas. There’s something about the holidays that make Dean feel the loneliest. Even Valentine's Day doesn’t make him feel this alone. Maybe it’s because Valentine’s day is for one person and Christmas is for family. And family has always been scarce for Dean. Dean and Sam only have each other. Their parents both passed away when they were in single digits. They were raised by their Uncle Bobby who still lives back in Sioux Falls, South Dakota and with both brothers still in the beginning stages of their careers, they don’t have enough money to fly out during one of the most expensive times of the year. 

So, Dean, Sam, and now Jessica usually spend it together. Dean prepares a small dinner to eat and after they exchange gifts and watch Christmas movies together. And although Dean enjoys spending time with the happy couple, Dean can’t help but wish he had his own someone to spend the holiday with. Which is why he didn’t turn down Sam’s offer to be his plus one. He really does hope what Sam says is true and he just needs to give this girl a chance. 

Dean quickly finishes up getting dressed, not wanting to hear Sam bitch at him for being late. Unfortunately, this is a black-tie affair, so Dean is forced to wear a three-piece suit, sans bow tie. He’s going to be uncomfortable enough, he doesn’t need something tied around his neck. 

It’s not that type of party. 

All in all, Dean looks good. And he knows at the very least, he won’t be coming home alone tonight. 

\- 

The party is stuffy and boring. His “not-date” is dull and uninteresting, and by the way she keeps looking around she must feel the same. At least the food is good, and the drinks are free. Dean does his best to keep up the conversation through the remainder of dinner but as soon as he gets the chance, he excuses himself to the restroom. 

He takes the long way around, wanting to get a look at the old hotel’s architecture. Most people only see the surface beauty of these types of structures but Dean, being an architect, sees the true depths of its beauty. 

He’s walking along, not paying much attention to the direction he’s going when he ends up walking right into the most gorgeous man he’s ever seen. Tall, though slightly shorter than Dean, dark hair with a nice amount of scruff, and the bluest eyes he’s ever seen. 

The man is staring expectantly as Dean, eyebrow raised, as if he’s waiting for Dean to say something. It takes Dean a moment longer of staring before he realizes he owes this man a quick apology. 

And hopefully a nightcap. 

“Uh, sorry about that.” Dean oh so eloquently says. 

The other man's eyes soften as his lips turn up in a slight smile, “It’s okay. Admiring the architecture, I see.” Dean notices the other man's smile broadens as he becomes entranced by his deep whiskey voice, “anything in particular catch your eye?” 

“You could say that.” Dean smoothly answers. 

“Cas, can I order you a drink?” He says as he reaches out his hand. 

“Dean. And only if you keep me company.” Dean places his hand in Cas’ waiting one and instead of the firm handshake Dean assumed he was going to be receiving, Cas leads them outside to the beautifully lit patio where a bartender is stationed. 

They talk for what feels like hours. Completely focused on one another, except for the few times Cas is introduced to a few of his coworker’s significant others. From the way they address him, “Mr. Novak”, Dean can put together that Cas must be pretty high up. He idly wonders how high up when Sam is the next one to interrupt. 

“Mr. Novak just wanted to stop by and say hello. You already know my fiancé Jessica.” Jess does a quick wave. 

“Yes, Ms. Moore, soon-to-be Mrs. Winchester, how are you this evening?” Cas politely asks. 

“Good sir. It’s a beautiful venue.” 

“It is.” Cas agrees. 

Sam takes the short answer as a cue and begins to excuse himself and Jessica, “Alright Mr. Novak, we’ll let you get back to enjoying your evening. I just came out here to look for my brother.” It’s at that moment that Sam finally notices Dean standing beside Cas. “Oh, and I seemed to have found him. Dean.” 

“Hey, Sammy.” His brother throws him a bitchface for using his nickname in front of what Dean is assuming to possibly be his brother’s boss. 

“My date is your brother, Samuel?” Cas asks. 

“Date?” Dean ask Cas. 

“Well yes. I assumed you weren’t here romantically with anyone, as you’ve spent the last couple of hours with me. Did I make a wrong assumption?” 

“No. Just wanted to hear you repeat it.” Dean winks. He can see his brother’s eyes roll practically out of his head. 

“Well _ date, _ would you like to get out of here? I could show you that burger joint I told you about earlier.” 

“Lead the way, Cas. I’m starving.” 

As Cas leads the way, Sam pulls Dean back by his forearm, “Don’t fuck this up for me by being an asshole Dean. That’s my boss and I’m in talks to getting promoted.” 

“Don’t worry Sammy. I’ll fuck him good and proper.” He winks before catching up with Cas at the patio entrance. 

\- 

Burgers with Cas was fantastic. Cas is funny, smart, sarcastic, and a great conversationalist. 

Sex with Cas is phenomenal. Dean can’t remember the last time he’s felt so satisfied. So utterly and thoroughly fucked. Cas read his body like a well-loved book. 

Dean’s never felt so connected to another person within such a short amount of time. It’s the first time in what feels like forever that Dean regrets falling into bed with someone so fast. 

“You look like you're deep in thought.” Cas says from his place beside Dean. His hand idling tracing patterns on Dean’s bare chest. “Care to share?” 

Normally Dean would avoid talking about his feelings like the plague, but he decides to take a chance, “I was just thinking about how much I’d like to actually date you.” 

Dean holds his breath for feels like forever before Cas answers. He leans over and searches Dean’s face. He must have found whatever he was looking for because he answers, “On one condition. You promise to make me your famous burgers you were bragging about on our next date.” 

“Deal.” 

\- 

Dean and Cas spend what feels like every available moment talking to one another, whether it’s via phone or facetime, in person, through text, or sometimes email. And much to Sam’s embarrassment Dean will even surprise Cas with lunch whenever he can. 

At first Sam grilled him about his time spent with his boss and gave him shit for ditching Jessica’s friend at the party but once he realized this thing between him and Cas wasn’t just some fling, he backed off. 

It was definitely an adjustment for Sam to see his boss not only outside of work but cuddled up next to his brother, but he quickly got over it and accepted it with open arms. They came upon an agreement to keep business and personal life separate and even went as far as reporting it to HR. 

Cas had insisted, stating that Sam was a valuable employee and if he were to get a promotion, he didn’t want people thinking he only got it because Cas was ‘fucking the shit out of his older brother.’ 

Cas’ words, not Deans. 

Although Dean would one hundred percent agree. 

Dean felt he’d known the man forever and not long enough. 

So, after he insisted on Castiel spending Christmas with the Winchesters after finding out that Cas would be spending the holiday alone, no one batted an eye. 

\- 

Christmas has always been full of love for Dean. Surrounded by his brother and Jess was always good. But this Christmas, he had the added bonus of spending it with his boyfriend, Cas. 

The four had just finished dinner and exchanging gifts and were about to sit down to enjoy a holiday movie. Sam and Jess were pressed against one another on the couch, while Dean relaxed in Cas’ arms. 

“What movie are we watching?” Cas asked the room. 

“I don’t know. It was Dean’s turn to pick.” 

“What are we watching, babe?” Cas had begun calling him that after their second date and Dean melts every time, he hears the pet name. 

“The best Christmas movie ever!” 

“Die Hard is not a Christmas movie Dean!” Sam exclaims. 

“Shut up Samantha! It’s the best Christmas movie.” Dean argues back. 

Cas chuckles into Dean’s ear. He loves watching the brothers bicker back and forth. Says it reminds him of his brothers Gabriel and Michael. 

Cas plants a kiss on Dean’s cheek and whispers, “I love you.” 

This by far is not the first time Cas has said this to Dean, but it makes his heart skip a beat as if it were. 

“I love you too, Cas. 

\- - 

_ Five Years Later _

Everyone is here for this year’s Christmas. Sam, Jess, and their son Johnathan and daughter Melody. Uncle Bobby and his new wife Ellen and her daughter Jo. Cas’ brothers Gabriel and Michael, and their wives Kali and Lilith. Dean and Cas’ house is so full, and Dean couldn’t be happier. Ever since he bumped into Cas all those years ago, his life has been so full of love. 

Of course, things haven’t always been sunshine and rainbows but never once has Dean thought of calling it quits. This is his family and Cas his future. 

Dinner is a hit, especially with the added addition of Gabriel’s pies. Dean had been delighted to find out that Cas’ brother owns one of Dean’s favorite bakeries in town. 

They exchanged gifts, everyone spoiling the kids rotten, and they’ve all settled down to watch this year’s holiday movie. It’s Dean’s turn to pick again and as he returns from placing the disc in the player, he proudly declares this movie, “The best Christmas movie ever!” 

He takes his place behind Cas; just as sappy music begins to play as mix of photos and video clips of him and Cas play on the screen. He reaches into his pocket to pull out the smooth titanium ring before embracing his boyfriend in a tight hold. 

“Castiel Novak, you are my everything. You brighten every part of my life. My Christmas lights in the dark. The calm to my storms, even if sometimes you are my storms,” Dean hears a wet chuckle coming from Cas’ lips. “I never knew just how lost and lonely I was until I met you. You filled in every part of my life and even parts I didn’t know were missing. When I look at you, I see love, happiness, and a future worth living. Please be the rest of my forevers. Will you marry me?” 

Cas pulls out Deans embrace and turns to face Dean properly, tears running down both of their faces. “I love you so much Dean Winchester. My only forever is with you. Yes, I’ll marry you.” He leans in and kisses Dean before Dean slides the ring on his finger. 

“I love you, Cas.” 

“I love you too, Dean.” 

  


Fin. 


End file.
